toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Editing
One of the best ways to practice editing the wiki is to press the edit key and do it. To practice your formatting skills, use the sandbox . the sandbox is a special page which doesn't have any real content. It's just there for practicing. May I or Can I add to a page or edit any page? Sure, anybody can add to an existing page or add a page. -- and then everybody else gets to proofread the page and edit/update/clarify the contribution. Many hands make light work - many Toastmaster editors can make the Toastmasters Wikia a success. How do I edit a Toastmaster Wiki page or page-section? * At the top of the page, Click on ' "edit" ' tab to open the entire page in a text edit window. ** Add text, insert text or replace text. See format and style instructions below. ** At the bottom of the edit window, click on the ' "Show preview" ' button to proof read your edits. ** And then, submit your changes or "edits" by clicking on the ' "Save page" ' button at the bottom of the edit window. * To edit a section or sub-section of the page, click on the edit link at the right of the section or sub-section heading. Then edit, preview and save page. More help? Click on or the Wikia Help:Introduction How do I format or modify the style of text? If you did word processing in the 80s and 90s, then learning the simple wiki markup language (or wikitext) is very intuitive and not a problem. When you write in wikitext, you will use simple "codes" to flag or indicate specific text styles, e.g. heading and sub-headings, bold and italic text, bullet or numbered lists. Writing html code is not required, although html code can be used if special effects are desired. * To make text bold: :: Include your text it between three single ' apostrophes. For example, :: ' this turns into bold automatically ' ' this turns into bold automatically ' * To make text in Italic fontface: :: Include your text between two single apostrophes. For example, Italics becomes Italics. * To make text in Italic fontface and bold: :: Include your text between five single apostrophes. For example, Italic+bold becomes Italic+bold. * To make section headings and paragraph sub-headings: :: Place your heading or sub-heading text between equals signs: ::: = First level heading = :::: Second level heading ::::: Third level heading :::::: Fourth level heading ::::::: Fifth level heading : All the way to about seven levels. If there are three or more major heading in your article then really cool things happen. All your headings and sub-headings are automatically included in the Table of Contents and placed at the top of your page. * To make bulleted or numbered lists or simple identation: :: Start each bullet list item on a new line with an asterisk and space, "* ". When you add more asterisks, you increase the level of identation within your bulleted list. To make a numbered list, start each numbered item on a new line with pound symbol and space, "# ". And simple identation without a bullet mark or number, use a colon and space ": ". Increasing the number of colons increases the amount of indentation. : Bulleted lists: :: * First list item :: * Second list item :: ** First indented list item :: ** Second indented list item :: * Third list item :: becomes :* First list item :* Second list item :** First indented list item :** Second indented list item :* Third list item : Numbered lists :: # First list item :: # Second list item :: ## First indented list item :: ## Second indented list item :: # Third list item :: becomes :# First list item :# Second list item :## First indented list item :## Second indented list item :# Third list item CAUTION: To make a "new line" use or use two carriage returns. A single carriage return is ignored. If your recently saved page or article and it doesn't look quite right, fix it using . How do I link to other Wiki pages? Internal links can be used to cross-reference pages or articles within the same wiki, i.e. toastmasters.wikia.com. * To make an internal link, put the destination page title in double square brackets - Page Title. ** For example, to link to the page on evaluations, we type Evaluations to create the link Evaluations. *To use alternative words in the link text, i.e. words that are different than the page title, then add your alternative words after correct page title and a pipe "|" character separator. ** For example, Home Page of the Toastmasters Wikia becomes Home Page of the Toastmasters Wikia. External Links can be used to link to websites outside the Toastmasters Wikia. * Simply type the full URL link, e.g. http://www.toastmasters.org/find/default.asp. * To use alternative wording for your external URL link then use one square bracket at each end of the URL, with the alternative title after the URL address separated by a space (not a pipe). Thus, to make your link look like. Find a Toastmasters Club; just type : Find a Toastmasters Club How do I activate the link? It activates automatically. Click on it, and it takes you to a blank page and invites you to edit it. How do I link to other sites? You link to other sites by putting the full site address (starting with http:/ /) in single square brackets []. Can I upload pictures? Yes, of course. Go to the Special Upload site on the left hand side. Click it and see.